Cemburu
by Zuu Ako 21
Summary: Ciel cemburu? Ama siapa? Auhor baru mohon bantuannya. OOC, YAOI, TYPO, Pendek.


**Perkenalkan nama ku Shafir, aku author baru di fandom ini mohon kerja samanya ya. Ini Fic yang tiba-tiba saya temukan idenya pass saya lagi ke rumah sodara sepupuku, karena di ruman sepupuku ada kucing, ngebayngin gimana ya kalau di situ ada Edward elric ama Ciel phantomhive pasti heboh.**

**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso.**

**Genre: Romance?**

**Rated: K/T**

"SBASTIAN!" Panggil si Phantomhive kecil kepada butlernya.

"Ada apa tuan muda?" Tanya sang butler yang bingung, karena tuan mudanya marah padanya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Ciel, sambil memegang sebuah rambut halus yang sangat kecil dan tipis berwarna hitam, dan diketahui merupakan rambut seekor kucing hitam.

"Rambut kucing tuan." Kata Sbastian dengan nada hawatir.

"Kenapa kau membawa kucing masuk ke daerah manor kita, kaukan tau aku benci kucing." Kata Ciel dengan nada tinggi pertanda dia sangat marah.

"Maafkan saya tuan muda, tapi kucing itu sangat lucu, dan kemarin hujan deras sekali tuan muda. Jadi saya berikan dia tempat berteduh." Jelas Sbastian.

"Sekarang kau sembunyikan kucing itu di mana? Aku tau, pasti kau tidak mungkin langsung membuangnya." Tanya Ciel mengintrogasi Sbastian.

"Ada di pekarangan rumah tuan." Jawab Sbastian semakin takut.

"Buang kucing itu sekarang Sbastian!" Kata Ciel memerintah Sbastian.

"Yes, my lord." Jawab Sbastian dengan berat hati.

Saat malam di kamar Ciel.

'JDUGGG' 'JDUGGGG'

Terdengar suara pukulan tangan Ciel pada sebuah boneka yang sangat naas nasipnya itu.

Saat ini Ciel sedang melampiaskan kekesalanya kepada sebuah boneka kucing hitam yang ia dapatkan dari salah satu perusahaan yang pernah berkerjasama dengannya.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Ciel tak henti-hentinya memukuli boneka kucing itu.

"Kenapa harus ada kucing, aku benci, benci-" "Benci." Kata-kata itu yang dari tadi keluar dari mulut sang Phantomhive muda.

"Kenapa, apa bagusnya kucing itu, hanya membuat aku alergi, dan hidungku gatal, dan, dan kenapa Sbastian lebih memperhatikan kucing dari pada aku, apa aku kurang sempurna dari mahluk pembuat gatal itu, benci," Dan sekali lagi Ciel melampiaskan kekesalannya bukan hanya karena dia alergi pada kucing tapi karena dia iri pada kucing yang lebih disayang Sbastian dari pada dia.

"Kenapa, Sbastian lebih suka kucing?" kata Ciel bertanya pada boneka yang sudah ia pukuli.

'JDUGGG' 'JDUGGGG'

Tak di sangka orang yang di maksudpun tak sengaja melewati kamar tuan mudanya yang sedang frustasi karenanya.

"Jadi begitu." Kata Sbastian sangat pelan.

Dengan kecepatan yang tak terlihat Sbastian sudah ada di belakang tuan mudanya itu.

Ciel tak menyadarinya karena ia terlalu fokus memukuli boneka kucingnya itu. Ciel membeku di tempat, sebuah tangan besar memeluk lehernya.

"Tuan muda kasian bonekanya di pukul." Kata Sbastian berusaha mengerjai tuan mudanya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau-" Jawab Ciel,"Lepaskan!" Lanjutnya.

"Tuan muda, saya memiliki hal yang saya lebih suka dari pada kucing." Kata Sbastian tenang.

Ciel diam merasa aneh dengan perkataan Sbastian, dari mana dia tau hal itu. "Apa itu?"

"Saya lebih menyukai anda." Kata Sbastian sambil menunjukan senyumnya.

"….." otak Ciel masih belum bisa mencerna kata-kata Sbastian, dan sebelum itu terjaid Sbastian sudah menjilat pelan bibir masternya itu. "Apapun permintaan anda akan saya kabulkan, karena anda adahal hal yang paling saya cintai dari pada kucing." Kata Sbastian.

"Sbastian, temani aku tidur." Kata Ciel sambil _blushing_.

"_Yes, my lord._"

**THE END (dengan Gajenya)**

**Shafir: Claude, Sbastian kalian kapain disini.**

**Claude: Lagi kencan, selagi ngak ada tuan muda**

**Shafir: Kalau ketawan selingkuh gimana -_-"**

**Sbastian: Ngak bakal ketawan, tuan muda, dan tuan Alois lagi sibuk.**

**Shafir: Kalo gitu sehubungan kalian ada di sini, Shafir mau kasih tau, Fic Shafir berikutnya adalah ClaudeSbas, karena itu Shafir minta review, biar kualitas Fic Shafir berikutnya lebih meningkat.**

**Ciel&Alois: (datang dengan aura membunuh)**

**Sbastian&Claude: (DI PUKUL-PUKULIN AMA MASTER MEREKA)**

**Shafir: Ya padahal tadinya mau ku ajak Review. Yaudah Readers plis Review Fic saya Yang GaJe ini! **


End file.
